<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Just Wanna Be Where You Are by Spacecadet72</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852104">I Just Wanna Be Where You Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72'>Spacecadet72</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knives Out (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marta and Benoit decide they can't be together until after Ransom's trial is over. It ends up taking longer than expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Just Wanna Be Where You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoCat19/gifts">TacoCat19</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tacocat19 prompted Delicate by Taylor Swift, and this is where my mind took it. I hope you enjoy! :D</p>
<p>Title comes from the song I Will Wait by Meghan Tonjes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you want?” Marta asked, looking up at Benoit, hope fluttering in her stomach. Could it be that he felt the same way she did?</p>
<p>“I want to be with you,” he said, keeping his eyes on hers steady, his affection for her clear.</p>
<p>She couldn’t keep down the smile that pulled at her lips. “I want that too,” she said, that hope erupting into elation within her.</p>
<p>There was a pause as they both just smiled at the other, the significance of what they had just admitted heavy in the air between them. His eyes flicked down to her lips and back up as if asking permission.</p>
<p>She gave a nod, wanting more than anything to kiss him.</p>
<p>He leaned down slowly, his hand moving to cup her cheek as he pressed his lips to hers gently. The kiss stayed soft and much too brief as he pulled back.</p>
<p>She smiled up at him and he returned it, leaning back down before he stopped short, a frown forming on his lips.</p>
<p>“What is it?” she asked, her brow furrowed in concern.</p>
<p>He took a step back and shook his head, longing and regret in his eyes. “We can’t do this.”</p>
<p>She felt a pang of despair. Did he regret their kiss? Was he rethinking how he felt about her? “Is it me?” she asked, her voice quiet.</p>
<p>He stepped in closer, shaking his head as he reached for her. “No, Marta, no, it’s not you,” he said, looking desperate for her to believe him. “It’s the trial.”</p>
<p>“The trial?” she asked, not following, her mind feeling too full and busy to focus.</p>
<p>He nodded. “Ransom’s upcoming trial is national news. If it comes out that we’re together, some might call into question the whole investigation. They might ask if I helped you keep the inheritance when you didn’t deserve it because we’re seeing each other. It’s not true and they would have no proof, but it could cause problems.” He shook his head again. “I won’t do that to you, no matter what I want.”</p>
<p>“So we wait?” she asked, wishing it could be different, but she would wait for that if she had to. He was worth it.</p>
<p>He nodded again. “We wait. The trial can’t last forever and we have Ransom’s confession, no matter that he’s fighting it now.”</p>
<p>Marta reached out to take his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I hate that we have to wait, but there’s no one else I would rather wait for.”</p>
<p>Benoit’s answering smile was bittersweet. “I know the feeling, sweetheart.” He pulled his hand back slowly and she felt the loss keenly. “I should go,” he said, stepping towards the door.</p>
<p>She wanted nothing more than to pull him back into her arms and never let him go, but instead she stood there and watched him leave.</p>
<p>The silence seemed to echo as she stood in the empty foyer, alone.</p><hr/>
<p>The next time she saw him was a few weeks later outside the courthouse. Ransom’s lawyers had filed motion after motion to delay the trial and push back the court date. She and Benoit had texted and called since that day at her house, but it hadn’t been enough. Seeing him now in person and knowing she couldn't kiss him or hold him in the way she wanted hurt more than she had anticipated.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Benoit,” she said as they met at the stairs of the courthouse. She ignored the clamor and flash of cameras around them and focused on keeping her tone normal and not rushing into his arms.</p>
<p>The look in his eyes told her he felt similarly.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Marta,” he said, his hands in his coat pockets. “I hope you’ve been well.”</p>
<p>She wanted to tell him that she’d spent the last several weeks wishing she could be with him rather than wondering what he was doing and how long this damn trial would last. Instead she said, “Well, enough,” and it wasn’t really a lie, although the slight wave of nausea was proof that she’d been close to ‘mistruthing’ as he’d once put it.</p>
<p>“How have you been?” she asked, keeping her attention on those ridiculously blue eyes of his, looking for any sign of affection. It was there, in the way he looked at her and she grasped at it, after starving for it the past weeks.</p>
<p>He shrugged. “Well enough,” he said, the hint of a smile on his lips. “I’ll be glad when this trial is over.” It was as close as either of them could get to saying what they really wanted here and it made everything hurt even more.</p>
<p>She nodded. “I know exactly how you feel.”</p>
<p>The crowd began moving around them up the steps and Benoit nodded up at the courthouse. “We should get inside.”</p>
<p>She nodded again and fell into step beside him as they walked in silence inside.</p>
<p>They took their seats inside the courtroom, next to each other. It wasn’t strange for them to sit together and Marta both thrilled and despaired at being so close to him. Having him next to her throughout the trial was a support as the lawyers and witnesses went over the worst time of her life. Knowing he was so close and just out of reach caused her heart to ache.</p>
<p>The rest of the day passed in a blur, as each side presented their opening arguments. She was scheduled to testify the next day and she wasn’t looking forward to it.</p>
<p>Throughout it all, Benoit sat, a solid presence beside her, both a comfort and a reminder of what she couldn’t have.</p><hr/>
<p>She met Benoit at the foot of the stairs the next morning. It was getting a little easier to see him, and she took comfort in the fact that she could be near him and talk to him. It wasn't enough, but it was something, and she would take all the comfort and support she could get today.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling about testifying?” he asked, looking concerned. His hands were in his coat pockets again and she realized it was so that he wouldn’t reach for her. She understood the feeling.</p>
<p>She shook her head, breathing through her nose to push down the nausea that had been present since the trial started, no matter that she was about to tell the truth. “I’m not looking forward to it, but if it will help put him behind bars, I want to do it.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “You’ll do wonderfully,” he said with a soft smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. They were both on edge for so many reasons, but it was nice to walk into the courtroom by his side. She had told her mother and Alice not to come to the courthouse, not wanting to expose them to everything. She was glad he was here so that she wasn’t alone.</p>
<p>When it was her turn to take the stand, she took in a deep breath, and looked at him before standing. He gave her a reassuring smile, and she kept the image of his face in her mind as she walked across the room.</p>
<p>She kept her attention on him in between questions. She knew she could do this, and his eyes on hers were an anchor through both the prosecuting and defense lawyers' questions. His eyes were quickly becoming her favorite shade of blue, and as she stepped down from the stand, she wondered what she would do without him.</p><hr/>
<p>Marta started to believe that the trial would wrap up quickly. Soon, this nightmare would be over, Ransom would be in prison and she and Benoit could pursue a relationship.</p>
<p>And then Great Nana got sick.</p>
<p>“How is she doing?” she asked Benoit over the phone, worry washing over her, both for Great Nana herself and the effect this was having on the trial. She was the only one who could place Ransom at the scene of the crime. His lawyers were doing their best to discredit her, but her testimony was scheduled for a few days later and was an important part of the prosecution’s case.</p>
<p>He sighed and she could just picture how he would look, weary and serious. “It’s touch and go,” he said. “They’re not sure she’s going to make it. Either way, the trial is postponed until she gets better or…” He trailed off.</p>
<p>“I just want it to be done,” Marta said, feeling exhausted. “I just want--” she stopped, knowing if she put it into words, it would only hurt more.</p>
<p>“I know,” he said, his voice low, “but this can’t last forever.”</p>
<p>She felt a wave of frustration at this impossible situation. Why did Ransom have to be affecting her life all these months later? Wasn’t what he had already done enough?</p>
<p>“I miss you,” she said, wishing she could just not care about the consequences and be with Benoit now. But she wouldn’t let Ransom literally get away with murder just because she couldn’t be patient.</p>
<p>“Oh, sweetheart,” he said on a longing filled sigh. “I miss you too.”</p>
<p>Taking in a deep breath, Marta steeled her resolve. This was so that they could get justice. She could wait for that and for Benoit.</p><hr/>
<p>A week and a half later and Great Nana was better enough to leave the hospital and to testify. Despite Ransom’s lawyer’s attempt to paint her as incompetent, her quiet, but firm testimony rang out through the courtroom.</p>
<p>Testimonies and closing arguments given, all they had to wait on was the jury, and soon enough, they were ready to give their verdict.</p>
<p>Not caring if anyone saw, Marta reached over and grabbed Benoit’s hand. Shooting her a grateful glance, he held onto her hand just as tightly as they waited.</p>
<p>“The jury finds the defendant guilty.”</p>
<p>Conversations erupted throughout the room as everyone took in the verdict. Marta turned to Benoit, her smile wide. It was over. It was over and Ransom was going to prison.</p>
<p>Benoit leaned towards her and then her arms were around him, as he held her to him tightly. She didn’t want to let him go, but pulled back after several moments.</p>
<p>“It’s done,” she said, feeling tears fill her eyes at all the emotions coursing through her.</p>
<p>He looked to be in a similar state. “It is done,” he said, his smile wide.</p>
<p>“We should go to dinner,” Marta said as they stood. “To celebrate.”</p>
<p>“I would love to,” he said, with a crooked smile. “I think celebrations are in order.”</p>
<p>Marta felt like she might burst. All the waiting and wishing and hoping and they were finally here.</p><hr/>
<p>As she got ready later that night, she put careful effort into her appearance. It had been a while since she’d been on a date, and that hadn’t been with Benoit at the end of a horrible couple of months.</p>
<p>“So, you get to finally go on a date with him?” Alice asked as she leaned against the doorframe of Marta’s room.</p>
<p>Marta glanced back at her with a smile and nodded.</p>
<p>Alice moved into the room as she watched Marta apply her makeup. “I’m glad, it’s been way too long.”</p>
<p>Marta paused in applying mascara to laugh. “You have no idea,” she said, thinking of all those lonely weeks as she wondered if the trial would ever end. She couldn’t help but be nervous, even knowing Benoit wanted this too. With so much buildup, how was this date going to go?</p>
<p>“Hey, I can see you thinking,” Alice said, with a shake of her head. “Your date is going to be awesome, and that detective of yours isn’t going to know what hit him when he sees you.” She moved so that she could meet Marta’s eyes in the mirror. “It’s going to be fine.”</p>
<p>Marta let out a breath. “You’re right,” she said as she put her makeup away and walked away from the mirror. “It’s going to be fine.”</p>
<p>Alice glanced at her phone. “You should get going, you don’t want to be late.”</p>
<p>With a nervous smile, Marta rushed to her car. She wouldn’t really be late, but she couldn’t wait for the date to get started, for them to get started with what had been building between them.</p>
<p>The drive seemed extra long as she drove into the city, but soon enough, she was parking and walking towards the restaurant.</p>
<p>“I’m meeting someone,” Marta told the hostess, when asked if she was dining alone.</p>
<p>“I think he’s already here,” the hostess said, with a smile, before pointing to a table in the middle of the restaurant. Benoit sat facing her, his head down as he checked something on his phone.</p>
<p>She smiled as she watched him for a moment. “That’s him.”</p>
<p>Benoit looked up as she walked towards him and stood as she reached the table. She leaned up to press a quick kiss to his cheek, part of her wishing they weren’t in public so she could kiss him properly. But that could wait.</p>
<p>They sat, and he reached across the table to take her hand.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe it’s finally here,” she said, relishing in the feel of his hand in hers.</p>
<p>He nodded, with a soft smile. “Me either,” he said with a shake of his head. “And it’s only the beginning.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>